<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Letter of Complaint to the So-Called Director of the So-Called "Museum of Artifacts" in Mournhold by joyofthejoui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146221">A Letter of Complaint to the So-Called Director of the So-Called "Museum of Artifacts" in Mournhold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyofthejoui/pseuds/joyofthejoui'>joyofthejoui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Apocrypha [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:40:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyofthejoui/pseuds/joyofthejoui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nerevarine's Steward has a bone to pick with the Museum and King Helseth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Apocrypha [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1303352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Letter of Complaint to the So-Called Director of the So-Called "Museum of Artifacts" in Mournhold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Muthsera Aram,</p><p>May I remind you that I am the duly appointed trustee of the Nerevarine’s property and her representative in all legal affairs during her absence? Your answers to my previous letters suggest you have forgotten this. I have every right to inquire into the management of your so-called museum, of which the Nerevarine was the principal benefactor.</p><p>It is common knowledge that none of the generous donations made to you are in the museum’s possession. I recently confirmed that Mehrune Dagon’s Razor was used last year to cut the throat of a recalcitrant Dres noble who opposed King Helseth’s marriage alliance. An unfortunate accident while shaving, his heirs claim. Unfortunate indeed to be King Helseth’s enemy!</p><p>Meanwhile, there are reports across Morrowind of assassinations carried out by an invisible archer; all of the targets are, yet again, King Helseth’s enemies. That Redguard bodyguard of the King struts around the Mournhold Palace with a sword he feebly denies is Goldbrand, the Queen Mother Barenziah has been noted to wear a suspiciously familiar ring, and King Helseth himself is lately sporting a very fashionable pair of leather boots.</p><p>Either you have been plundered by the King or this “museum” was all along a ploy to gather thirty-two of the most powerful artifacts in Tamriel in Helseth’s hoard. I wonder what I would find if I investigated your founders and patrons.</p><p>I admit that it is now too late for me to do anything but make my protests known. King Helseth is preparing for a final confrontation with Houses Indoril and Redoran, and I am certain he is well-equipped indeed for the fight. However, I would remind you that the Nerevarine will return to Morrowind in time, and will deal appropriately with all those who abused her trust.</p><p>Hlodala Savel,<br/>
House Cousin of House Hlaalu,<br/>
Steward of Reythan Manor,<br/>
Retainer to Muthsera Nielle Lancois, the Nerevarine, Hortator of Houses Hlaalu, Redoran, and Telvanni etc.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>But really there's no one to blame but my Nerevarine who carefully built up the collection and left it in Helseth's reach.</p><p>It's been my headcanon for a while that <a href="https://en.uesp.net/wiki/Tribunal:The_Museum">the museum</a> was actually Helseth's plan to gather artifacts for his full takeover of Morrowind. In this case, he would have appropriated the collection to use in his fights with Indoril and Redoran, which is why they went so very well.</p><p>Unfortunately, no one can keep powerful artifacts that like from wandering for that long, so it did not serve him well in the long run.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>